1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a disposable vaginal or hemorrhoidal wipe product. In particular, the present invention relates to an aqueous stable foam containing a surfactant which can be dispensed to bathroom tissue or the like for application to the vaginal or anal area.
2. Background
Conventional vaginal or hemorrhoidal wipe products are typically in the form of pre-wetted, non-flushable cloths or pads. Because these products are pre-wetted with a volatile wiping agent, it is necessary to package and store these products in sealed containers, jars, foil packets or the like in order to maintain moisture by reducing evaporation of the wiping agent. For example, Tucks brand hemorrhoidal wipes are typically stored in a screw-top jar. Due to the nature of conventional vaginal and/or hemorrhoidal wipe products and their storage requisites, a number of problems arise.
First, containers, jars, foil packets and the like, which are capable of storing a volatile wiping agent such as isopropyl alcohol, witch hazel, water or perfume, useful as a vaginal and/or hemorrhoidal wipe, are expensive. Second, there is no precise control over the amount of wiping agent dispensed with each pre-wetted cloth or pad, thereby leading to waste of the wiping agent. Third, the pre-wetted cloths or pads are not readily disposable, i.e., they are not biodegradable and can not or should not be flushed in a toilet. Fourth, the need for bulky storage containers, jars, foil packets and the like precludes portability of vaginal and/or hemorrhoidal wipe products and/or hinders their disposal. Finally, wipe products that are stored in conventional jars or dispensing wipe packets typically dry out before all of the wipes are used.
Hence, it is clear that there is a need for a readily disposable vaginal and/or hemorrhoidal wipe product which addresses the above-described problems.
The present invention is directed to a propellant-free foamable aqueous composition capable of forming a stable foam suitable for use as a vaginal or hemorrhoidal wipe agent comprising (a) water; (b) at least one surfactant; and (c) at least one foam stabilizing agent.
The present invention is also directed to a system for delivering a foam suitable for use as a vaginal or hemorrhoidal wipe agent, which comprises a propellantless dispenser containing the propellant-free foamable aqueous composition according to the present invention.
The present invention is also directed to a stable foam suitable for use as a vaginal or hemorrhoidal wipe agent formed by dispensing from a propellantless dispenser the propellant-free foamable aqueous composition according to the present invention.
The present invention is also directed to a vaginal or hemorrhoidal wipe product comprising the stable foam of the present invention disposed on bathroom tissue.
Still further, the present invention includes a foam wipe kit comprising (a) a propellantless finger actuated mechanical pump dispenser containing a propellant-free foamable aqueous composition capable of forming a stable foam on dispensing; and (b) a disposable substrate, such as bathroom tissue, for receiving the stable foam.